


A Little Shore Leave

by superior_olive



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_olive/pseuds/superior_olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mckirk fluff from 2013. unedited, it's just a reupload</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard to keep your relationship on the dl when kirk is involved

Life on the Enterprise was continuing smoothly, the same procedures, no horrible mishaps, and the crew was never happier and healthier. Kirk smiled like he had a secret, which wasn't far from the truth since Bones wanted to keep their relationship exclusive for the time being. Bones did his best to stay professional while around him, acting as he had always done, and swatting Jim on the head on the bridge every now again if he ever got too close. Jim on the other hand was quite playful, always assuring McCoy that no one would notice anything. Often when the Enterprise was just cruising or processing a long scan on new findings Kirk would leave Spock in charge on the bridge and go over to the sick bay for some secretive flirting.

"Jim, I said not when I'm working," Bones turned his back to Kirk, going through lists of the patients of the day and updating the latest allergy complaints.

Jim crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "No one is around, everyone is fine." He kissed the side of Bones's neck. "You work so hard," he whispered in his ear, seeing his cheeks flush and feeling his heartbeat increase. "I think you deserve a break."

Bones swallowed, his gaze lingering on Jim's fingers interlaced over his stomach. "Everyone's fine because I do my job. One break and who knows what chaos could break out."

Jim could feel his skin tremble as he moved his hands up to his chest. "I wasn't asking, Doctor, if you do remember I'm captain." He grinned as he spun Bones around and pecked him on the cheek. "And that means I get to boss everyone around."

Bones groaned annoyingly as he flicked Jim's ear.

"Ow," Jim moaned as he went to grab his ear. "C'mon Bones, some shore leave would do the whole crew some good."

"Go back up to the bridge," McCoy went over to his desk, picking up a tablet to check for any updates.

Jim sprawled himself over his desk, knocking off various objects. "I'm reporting to the sick bay, because someone hit my ear."

"Jim, stop, JIM-,"

"OH WAIT, I remember it was the doctor who hit me," Jim pouted. "And I think he owes me an apology." Bones shook his head as he continued. "Oh but what, what could make up for such a grievous assault on his captain." He rolled onto his back, knocking more things over causing Bones to do some more groaning. Kirk gestured with his arms widely. "I guess he could take me right here and now. Or," his blue eyes glinted. "He could just say yes to a little shore leave."

Bones put down the tablet, and clasped his hands together as if he was truly considering the two options. To Jim, he didn't care which he chose, though he knew Bones would worry too much about getting caught in his office. He rolled over to his side, cracking a half smile. "So what'll it be doc?"

Bones rolled his eyes as he gave in exasperation. "Fine, we'll go anywhere you want, just get off my goddamn desk."

Kirk raised his eyebrows, grunting as he moved over on his stomach. "You know, I never said we couldn't have both..,"

Bones couldn't help but smile as he pushed Jim off his desk. "Put my things back, and then get back to the bridge. Spock might get suspicious that you keep coming to the sick bay and yet are never sick."

Jim grinned rubbing his hand through his sun bleached hair, "That's because I have the best physician in all of Starfleet." He placed some utensils back on the desk before going in for a kiss. Bones merely muttered a few words of protest but let him press his lips against his, perhaps a bit too long. "See you later Bones," Kirk waved as he went through door and blew a kiss.

Kirk floated his way back to the bridge, teeming with bliss as he shot smiles at everyone he passed as he made his way over to Spock.

"Spock great news," Kirk lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Find me a place to land, the crew is getting some shore leave."

Not surprisingly, Spock raised his eyebrow with a disapproving look. "Shore leave, Captain? What's the occasion?" He raised himself off the chair and tilted his head, hands behind his back waiting for an answer.

"Thought the crew deserved it, it's a way I can show that I do notice the good work." Jim sat on the chair. "So I want you to find somewhere, I've got captain duties to attend to."

"Of course," Spock turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "I will do my preeminent attempt to find a most appropriate location for you and Doctor McCoy, mostly likely one with similarities to Earth." With that he turned and briskly walked over to his station.

Shocked Jim looked over to Uhura who merely shrugged with a smile on her face as she turned to go back to communications.

He shook his head and turned to Sulu, "Once Mr. Spock sends you the coordinates depart immediately and inform the crew." He heard a "yes captain" though he saw Sulu snickering with Ensign Chekov. He didn't mine it all that much, though he wondered how Spock had known. I guess nothing gets past his Vulcan observation. All he knew was Bones wouldn't like it, but he needed to tell him in the right setting.

"Spock really out-did himself," Bones lugged over a heavy bag filled with food and towels. "Finding a place with a beach so nearby, maybe it was meant to be."

"Yeah, maybe."

The sun of the planet was setting, a red haze with it's clouds making shades of pinks, purples, and oranges swallowing the sky. Jim was soaked through from swimming all day, his skin a reddish pink from the all-day exposure. Bones had stayed in the shade for the most part, though he was able to get him in the water a few times, and he had watched when he and Sulu buried Chekov up to the head in sand. Much of the crew returned to the ship for the night, but Jim thought it would be the perfect time to spend with Bones.

"There," Jim pointed to a spot on the white beach with a good view of the mountains in the distance. He went over to Bones taking some of the load. "Leave the heavy lifting to me, doc," he gave him a peck on the cheek, McCoy groaned though smiling.

They walked out to the sand, McCoy placing himself down a towel and an umbrella, though the sun was sinking into the horizon. "Nice spot Jim," he seemed genuinely pleased as he called out to him.

Jim ran out into the water, looking back with a broad smile. "Come on, the water is great." He splashed towards his direction. "It's not like the others are here, it's just me. It's just us."

Bones grumbled as he stood up, and made his way near the water. "Do you even know what's in that water? Sure, it may seem harmless, but there are bacteria in there that could rot out your eyes."Jim swam slightly closer, his eyes moving like the water, his motions instinctive. "Sure it's fun and splashes, until your—,"Jim pulled Bones into his arms and fell backwards into the water, Bones shouting "Dammit Jim!"

"I'm sure if I caught something you would fix it," Jim laughed as Bones broke against his grip, jumping out of the sea.

He grumbled, as he kicked water at Jim and marched back to his towel, mumbling about some infection or how it wasn't even filtered. "You'll be the death me. God damn, it took all evening for my clothes to dry."

Jim followed, doing his best to make puppy eyes. "Oh Bones, I was just playing. Here." He jogged up to him, and pulled Bones's shirt over his head. "We'll just let it air dry, alright?"

Flushed, Bone's agreed and lay down on the towel, where Jim joined him. "See, isn't this nice?" Jim grinned, wrapping one of his arms across his shoulders.

"You're wet and I'm wet and it's getting cold." Bones stated though he was enjoying himself more than he thought he should. "But yeah, you did well Jim. I'm sure everyone needed the break. I think I even saw Mr. Stoic smile." He rested his head on Jim's shoulder.

"Speaking about Mr. Spock," Jim nervously looked over at Bones. "I think he knows."

"Knows?"Bones raised his head and sat up. "What do you mean knows?"

Jim sat up beside him. "Is it really that bad, people knowing? Am I really that bad?"

Bones looked at him, wet and still slightly pink. The sun was nearly set, the cool moonlight shining against his moist skin. His golden hair brushed aside, with those pools of the sea, Jim's eyes, looking directly into his. How could he think that? Bones thought. This wonderful Golden Captain, how could he think he is anything but perfect? "Jim…"

"I mean it Bones. What's wrong with me?" Jim held his gaze.

"It's—you are perfect Jim. In every sense of the word, in every translation, any story. I don't want to mess this up, if you didn't know, I have a history of bad relationships, and you…," Bones's hands were trembling. "You are something I can't mess up. I won't let myself destroy the one perfect thing in the universe."

And with that, Jim's face seemed to crash down, the placid afraid expression, melted into an embrace, his arms filling the space between them with Bones.

"Jim I-,"

"Bones," He looked into his dark eyes ringed with grey. "You are what makes me complete, what makes me seem so 'perfect'." He laughed weakly. "Truth be told I'm a wreck, but I always had someone to put me back together." He rubbed the freckles on Bones's shoulders. "You can't mess this up. Because all 'this' is, is us. "He kissed him softly on his lips, hinting at tenderness and hunger.

Bones couldn't help but grin, "Well I like the sound of 'us'."


End file.
